


Tease Me, Please Me

by bisexualr2d2



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Complaining about Everything is his kink, Han is a very grumpy sub, Han spends most of the time bitching but he's enjoying himself, Light Bondage, Luke is a very playful Dom, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Panties, Reverse Cowgirl, Rimming, Teasing, cock riding, playful sexual experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualr2d2/pseuds/bisexualr2d2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke ties Han down and has some fun. Pure PWP goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me, Please Me

Han had always been a pretty easy to please guy. It wasn’t that he was opposed to kinky sex, it’s just that plunging his dick into a warm, inviting hole, be it mouth, vagina, or anus, had always been enough for him. He had suspected the same of the kid, which is why when he suggested that they try something new, the last thing he expected was to be tied to his own bed while Luke straddled him, giggling in a way that was almost menacing.

There he was, stripped completely nude with his hands bound above his head with what felt like a long strip of silk, although he couldn’t actually see what Luke had used. Luke was still fully clothed, which Han found infuriating. He had never considered how especially rough the denim of Luke’s jeans would feel when brushing up against his erection.

“I have a surprise for you.” Luke said as he climbed off of Han.

“A bigger surprise than wanting to tie me down?” Han remarked dryly. He was liking this less and less, just not enough to say “stop.”

“Much bigger.” Luke could barely hold back his grin as he started to strip. Once his shirt was off, he pulled the waistband of his pants down just enough to reveal a flash of bright red satin. “Want to see more?”

“Show me.” Han demanded, as if he wasn’t powerless in this situation. He hated being at Luke’s mercy.

Hated it in a way that went straight to his dick.

“Only if you ask nicely.” Luke slowly unzipped his fly to reveal more of the scandalous garment before quickly zipping it back up.

“Show me, please.” Han added with an exasperated sigh.

“Okay, I’ll show you,” Luke teased as he turned around and lowered his pants just enough for his ass to hang out. The fabric’s high sheen made it look even rounder and more appealing than usual. “But if you want me to take my pants completely off, you’ll have to beg.”

“C’mon, kid, you’re not…”

Luke cut off Han before he could finish his complaint. “No whining or I’ll leave you tied there while I play with myself and make you watch while I ignore you completely.”

“Kid, kitten, would you please, pretty please, take your pants off so I could see you’re wearing underneath them and how it looks on your beautiful body?” This was going to be a long night.

“Okay, since you asked so nicely.” There was a maddeningly playful element to Luke’s voice as he responded. He finally dropped his pants and give a little twirl to show off the red satin panties with lace trim that he had been hiding. “Do you like them? They’re a bit tacky in my opinion, but you always did have the trashiest taste in lingerie.”

“Love them.” Han growled. “Now take them off and get over here.”

“You’re going to have to learn to be more patient if this is going to be any fun for you,” Luke teased as he slid the panties down the legs, “besides, I think I want to see you wearing these before we go any further.”

“Want it all you like, but you’re not getting that thing on me. One of my thighs is thicker than your entire body.”

“You exaggerate. And fabric stretches.” Luke freed his foot from the leg hole of the offending garment and sauntered over. “Now let me see how pretty you’d look in these before I decide I don’t want to play with you.”

Han huffed and allowed Luke to slide the panties up his legs and around his waist. Although they fit poorly, they did fit. His erection was now pinned to his stomach by the elastic waistband, and his balls sat awkwardly in the too-narrow crotch of the garment. He hoped and prayed that Luke was nearing the end of his little power trip, but knew that that wasn’t so.

“See? That’s not so bad.” Luke ran his hands over the sensitive inner area of Han’s thighs, which he was now kneeling between. “Since you were so good, I think I’ll touch you now.”

“Finally.” Han unenthusiastically muttered under his breath. This whole thing was ridiculous, but it had gotten the boy so excited when he finally agreed to it.

Luke dipped his head down and began licking Han’s testicles through the cloth. It was an interesting yet all too faint sensation. Licking quickly turned to mouthing, which provided more stimulation, yet not nearly enough to be satisfying. It wasn’t until he began pulling the now-loathed red panties down with his teeth that Han finally started to feel excited.

“Had enough fun teasing me?” Han inquired smugly. He knew that the kid would bore quickly of being in charge and go back to his usual, more submissive ways.

“Not even close.” Luke answered in an equally smug tone as he switched to using his hands to remove the garment. “You have no idea what I have planned.”

Luke dove back down and presumed mouthing and licking Han’s testes, occasionally moaning in a way that created an obscene vibration against Han’s skin. He was starting to enjoy (or at least accept) his role as tonight’s passive plaything, at least until he felt Luke gently press a finger against the tight rim of his anus.

He instinctively jolted away from the pressure; anal play was something he’d never really experimented before. He’d eaten plenty of ass before, sure, but his own hole had always been somewhat off-limits. It wasn’t even that he was opposed to it, just that having his cock and balls played with had always been more than enough to get him off.

Luke quickly withdrew his finger and returned to stroking Han’s thighs. “Relax for me, I just want to find your special spot,” he muttered in a gentle tone. “Have you ever fingered yourself? Because this is going to be a thousand times better. Just trust me.”

Luke’s finger returned to its previous position, this time feeling a bit slippery and moist. The sensation didn’t seem to bother Han as much this time, possibly because he was expecting it now. The finger slid past the first tight ring of muscle, which felt strange and uncomfortable, but not outright painful. Luke gave Han a moment to adjust before wiggling his finger around.

“Does that feel okay? I can stop if you need me to.”

“Yeah, it feels fine, a little weird, but fine.”

Luke slowly pushed his finger in further, wiggling it around more, and then pulling it out completely. He added another finger and repeated the same process.

“Is it still okay? Just tell me if you need me t-“

“Yeah, it’s fine, but when does it start to feel _good?_ ” Han snapped, cutting Luke off. Apparently, this was all the encouragement it took for Luke to shove both fingers in deeper, hitting what Han presumed was the special spot he mentioned earlier.

Han moaned and bucked his hips reflexively. Luke, being the smug little shit that he was, just grinned silently and twisted his fingers so they hit that spot repeatedly. Being touched there made Han feel like there was electricity running through his veins, and it was more than enough to make him forget how awkward having his ass fingered felt.

“Does it feel good now?” Luke teased. He damn well knew it felt good.

Rather than answering, Han just glared at Luke, tugging at his restraints and grinding against his fingers in search of more stimulation.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Luke thrust and scissored his fingers one more time before pulling them out completely. Han whined at the loss of contact and squirmed desperately. He was achingly hard and leaking pre-come all over his stomach, but had a feeling that he wouldn’t be indulged any time soon.

“Are you ready for me to touch you?” Luke asked kittenishly as he ran his hands up and down the sides of Han’s torso.  
“Gods, yes” Han groaned.

“Do you want to come?” Luke was now playing with Han’s nipples, using the rough pads of his thumbs to rolls them against his forefingers.

“So badly,” Han answered through gritted teeth. He was insanely close, and sure that he would spill at the slightest touch.

“Do you think you’ve earned it?” he purred as he bent down and gently grazed a nipple with his teeth.

At this point, Han couldn’t even get the words out, settling for nodding and making pleading noises. Luke had gone beyond being a tease at this point, now he was just being cruel. Or infuriating. One of the two. Possibly both.

Luke chuckled softly and stroked Han’s face, “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.”

“Like hell I haven’t!” All Han could do was glare angrily. Luke was definitely being infuriating at this point.

Luke simply tutted and pressed a finger to Han’s lips, “Remember what I said about whining?”

Han opened his mouth to protest before quickly realizing that anything he said would just further delay his orgasm, but made sure to give a very audibly frustrated grunt. Next thing he knew, Luke was turning around and positioning his backside in front of his face, revealing the plug he had adorned himself with.

“Remove the plug with your teeth and get me nice and wet,” the younger man ordered firmly.

It was a simple enough request, and the base of the plug protruded enough that it could be removed easily, but Han still proceeded with the utmost care. He pulled the plug out gently before tossing it aside, and took a moment to admire the view in front of him: Luke’s hole gaped slightly and looking ever so fuckable. He wished his arms were free so he could pull his partner in closer and bury his face between his cheeks, but craning his neck to get in closer would have to suffice.

He plunged his tongue inside of Luke, thrusting with a fast rhythm. Normally he’d begin with something more gentle, but right now he lacked the patience for that: he was gonna tongue-fuck his twink fast and hard. Luke moaned appreciatively, and reached back to add two of his own lube-drenched fingers to his spit-slicked opening, opening himself up further. Han took this as an invitation to lick into him deeper, forcing his tongue as far as it would go.

“Good boy,” Luke panted out as he pulled away. His thighs shook as he positioned himself over Han’s cock, “I’m going to ride you now. I want you to come inside of me.”  
Hearing those words was like Life Day and and his birthday combined. Han was shocked he didn’t orgasm right then and there, but was glad he didn’t as he watched Luke sink onto him, facing away so he had an unobstructed view of his cock disappearing into his ass. The blonde boy was whimpering sweetly as he lowered himself slowly, savoring the sensation of being filled.

Once he had all of Han’s cock inside of him, Luke began bouncing on the heels of his feet, fucking himself for Han to watch. He lasted only a moment before emptying his seed into Luke, coming harder than he had in recent memory, maybe even in his life. Utterly exhausted, Han let his muscles go lax as Luke continued to ride his quickly-softening cock until it was completely spent.

Thick droplets of come dripped from Luke’s hole as he pulled himself off of Han and collapsed on the bed next to him. His cock was still hard, and once he curled up to Han’s side, the younger man began to rapidly stroke himself. A few tugs were all it took, and he lost himself all over his and the older man’s stomach.

“Can you please untie me now?” Han was still in too much of an orgasmic haze to sound annoyed, but he would be very glad when this was over.

“Only if you cuddle me,” Luke answered. His voice sounded sleepy, as it often did after sex. Maybe it was because of the post-coital implications, but Han always loved Luke’s sleepy voice.

“That I can do.” Han was pretty ready for a nap himself, but not before cleaning himself and Luke off. They had made a pretty big mess together, mostly on each other. Luke made the mess even beiger as he crawled to untie the fabric binding Han’s arms, spread fluids across the sheets. They would probably have to be burned after this (or at least washed vigorously).

Han rolled to spoon with his smaller partner and wrapped his arms around him once his hands were free. “You know that once I recover I’m getting back at you for this, right?”

Luke chucked softly and couldn’t help but grin. “That’s exactly what I was hoping for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you worry, there will be a follow up where Han has his "revenge." As usual, feedback makes the flowers grow.


End file.
